Kyo's Pride
by SereDareLover4ever
Summary: Kyo hates himself...he has heard it for years.. "Kyo is a monster" and "That poor child". He was tired of it, he didn't need anyone's attitude or anyone's pity, yet he put up with that "damn rat's" attitude ever day. Yoai, boyxboy KyoxYuki. don't like don't read. you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it...I mean if i owned it I wouldn't be sitting here writing about things that COULD have happened. _' I'd MAKE them happen ;D

No reviews no chapters ;D

3 SereDareLover4Ever 3

Chapter 1

~Hatori~

Kyo hates himself...he has heard it for years.. "Kyo is a monster" and "That poor child". He was tired of it, he didn't need anyone's attitude or anyone's pity, yet he put up with that "damn rat's" attitude ever day.

Well, that's because he has to beat him, well, that's what he tells himself anyway. You see, Kyo is a stubborn, short tempered , arrogant, childish, selfish, cat.

A cursed cat at that, but you probably already know that. Kyo has picked up somewhat of a bad habit, which in turn I discovered , no matter how much he struggled, on one of his annual checkups.

After discovering that, well it was all downhill from there, he eventually confessed everything to me...about his bad habit, how it started, and everything else. But, I think I need to start from the beginning.

~Kyo~

I was just sitting in the living room...okay, so I was all sprawled out on the couch and staring blankly at the ceiling , and to be completely honest I was dozing off, anyways...!

I heard a crash followed directly by "You stupid cat what have you done..?" it sounded like Yuki's voce, my heart sped up a little at the thought of that . "Stop that!" I said to myself.

My heart has a mind of its own, I sweat dropped. 'Yuki and I haven't been fighting in days what could I have done to make him so angry with me...?' I thought worriedly.

Then Shigure bounded through the living room door, and I mean THROUGH it... 'and he thinks WE destroy HIS house?' I thought in amusement. "What are you doing you _stupid _dog?" I asked angrily

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!" I yelled louder now.

Shigure visibly flinched and hid behind the couch I was now sitting up on, then responded "Well you see what happened was..." he cut off his sentence at the sound of an angry Yuki stomping through the house mumbling something about "you can't hide forever you stupid cat."

As well as "invading privacy". I was now ducked behind the couch with Shigure.

"Tell me now you stupid dog" I growled in a low tone. "Well you see...I was uhhh...kinda.." he trailed off. "Spit it out..!" I growled again. Shigure continued. "I was snooping around in Yuki's room...and.."

He was cut off by me "You did WHAT?" I asked in a low but forceful tone. "I was reading his diary and I heard him come home so I panicked and took it with me." He breathed out quickly, I almost thought I heard him wrong.

'Shigure is truly a _stupid _mutt' I thought to myself. If there was one thing I KNEW it was not to mess with Yuki's room.

The boy loved his privacy, and with Shigure's nosiness and lack of boundaries I should have seen this coming. I sweat dropped at this thought. "That doesn't explain why he sounds like he wants to kill ME" I thought afterwards.

~Yuki~

I breathed in the last whiff of fresh air before I entered the house, taking off my shoes. 'Wonderful day, not even that stupid cat could ruin my mood right now.' I thought to myself as I headed upstairs to put my bag away.

I heard a loud bang up stairs but chose to ignore it. 'Kyo must have fallen off the roof again' I thought amusingly 'Cat like reflexes my ass' I laughed out loud.

I topped the stairs and turned right to walk to my room, when I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. 'Nothing can upset me' I thought to myself, mainly as a reminder and just let it go, and walked in the room, my jaw hit the ground.

My room was DESTROYED...! I looked around, I couldn't even process this for a minuet or two, but when I did, I went and checked my special hiding spot.

"It's gone" I whispered urgently "My journal is gone" I growled out. I ran out of my room and saw Shigure standing there, I growled out "Who was in my room?"

He froze and squeaked out "Kyo" I slammed my fist into the railing "You stupid cat what have you done...?" I yelled out.

Shigure flinched "Where is he?" I turned back to ask Shigure but he was gone. I bolted down the stairs an right as I hit the bottom I hit something hard.

I was falling forward before I realized it, and couldn't catch myself, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, But what I felt were arms wrap around me and bring me against something warm as we hit the ground.

I groaned and wondered who I was on top of, I wasn't a rat so it obviously wasn't a female. I lifted myself up on my arms to look down at who was under me.

To my surprise I saw a blushing Kyo pinned under me, 'so that means that was _his _arms around me, and the warmth of _his _chest that I felt.' I thought to myself.

This thought made my heart beat a little faster, that startled me so I jumped up quickly, blushing. My anger returned.

"You stole my journal you _stupid cat.!" _


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1 Recap~

To my surprise I saw a blushing Kyo pinned under me, 'so that means that was _his _arms around me, and the warmth of _his _chest that I felt.' I thought to myself.

This thought made my heart beat a little faster, that startled me so I jumped up quickly, blushing. My anger returned.

"You stole my journal you _stupid _cat.!"

Chapter 2

~Kyo~

(recap)

The boy loved his privacy, and with Shigure's nosiness and lack of boundaries I should have seen this coming. I sweat dropped at this thought. "That doesn't explain why he sounds like he wants to kill ME" I thought afterwards.

(recap)

I looked at Shigure suspiciously "Your not telling me everything you stupid mutt" I growled out. He stuttered a bit at first but eventually got out a mumble "IKindaToldYukiYouDidIt".

My face went red with anger "You did WHAT!" I asked angrily, hoping I had misunderstood him. He just flinched away. "I can get into fights with that damn rat all by myself I don't need a stupid mutt pissing him off and blaming it on me" I lectured him.

"I'm not taking the blame for you lack of boundaries" I told him and got out of the floor and walked out of the living room. I saw Yuki hit the bottom step but couldn't stop our collision. As an automatic response, or so I tell myself, I wrapped my arms around him and brought him to my chest, bracing us for the impact.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest; I blushed a deep red. We hit the ground, I took most of the impact, and I look up to see Yuki jumping off of me like I was on fire. 'Am I really that revolting..?' I thought to myself sadly 'Wait..! I don't care what that damn rat thinks of me!'

I continued the conversation in my head, until Yuki's voice broke through it "You stole my journal you _stupid_ cat.!" He yelled loudly, I covered my ears.

~Yuki~

I looked down to see Kyo covering his ears, which made the sleeves of his shirt ride up slightly, I caught a glimpse of what looked like a scar. I chose to ignore it because I was still highly pissed. "Where is it you idiotic feline...!" I yelled again, Kyo flinched back.

I saw his face heat up with anger "I didn't touch your stupid Journal..! Go check the back yard!" He said in a growl.

I just looked at him confused, it must have showed because he continued "Isn't that where _mutts" he glanced at Shigure, who was behind the couch, "hide things they've stolen?" he asked in a rhetorical tone. I slid my view to Shigure who was getting up to run, I dove towards him and chased him out of the house. _

_~Kyo~_

_I sighed in relief, kicked back on the couch, all sprawled out again, staring at the ceiling. I heard the faint sound of Shigure getting his ass kicked._

_I laughed at that thought. I had been laying there about fifteen minuets, and was dozing off again, when I heard. "Kyo..?" Yuki all but whispered,._

_I looked over to see a sweaty Yuki whose hair was all messed up, from trying to kill Shigure I guessed. I blushed automatically at the sight of him, he took my breath away. I mentally slapped myself for that thought 'He's a guy!' I told myself. _

_I finally managed "Y..yea?". _

_He looked down and tried to fix his hair. "Can I talk to you...?" I looked at him curiously and was about to refuse..he did wrongly blame me for stealing his journal! "Its about your arm.." He said quietly. _

_I just looked at him in awe, trying to hide the fear and surprise on my face. _


End file.
